


Transformation Catalyst

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety in general, Bullying, Darkness, Death, Eating Disorder, Evil, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Self Harm, Swearing, Voilence, idk - Freeform, lots of blood, lots of warnings, mentions of a lot of stuff, seriously, this get dark, will probably update with every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: 'I'm not always the bad guy...'"Until you are."------Yes it is more anxiety angst! Oops... I should really try and branch out... (send me requests!)Basically everyone pushes Virgil way too far and fear and terrible stuff ensues.I don't know why I'm suddenly so bad at summaries but...(There will also be artwork for this piece posted onto my deviantart)





	Transformation Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> So i know, another new series, don't worry! My other ones are still continuing, i am not abandoning them. I've just had an urge to do one like this for ages and have finally gotten up the courage to post a work that I didn't need a prompt for Sanders Sides (though tbh I did kinda just get the one for 'thorns' by my mate messaging me saying 'sanders sides family angst' and it turned into something completely different than I guess they were imagining?
> 
> Either way, I will be continuing all my other series, i think once i proper get into a story and it starts becoming popular i need to make sure it's good enough, whereas when I've first started a story it doesn't matter too much and I can do it around uni and work and sometimes mental health... well, here I am right now so I guess today is one of those days!

His voice growled with the darkness of his anger, his hurt, his fear. His... anxiety. It seeped into his voice and it deepened and the room darkened and the prince seemed to shrink in front of him. His mind was fogging as he continued talking to the royal trait, but he couldn't hear what he was saying over the fog that was crawling in, or the ringing in his ears, or the black spots in his vision. In the midst of his attack, he was still feeling himself grow stronger. Just what was happening...? He din't know, but even though he felt powerful, he knew he was scaring them. He was scaring himself.   
His voice was almost demonic at this point, and his vision was fading from the edges inward. He didn't know how to stop. They were shaking, the room growing darker, and they kept staring at him... whatever was happening... it wasn't good...

*------*------*

"YO, Anxst queen?"   
Virgil looked up, thoroughly unimpressed, from his phone to the prince that stood before him, looking as extra as ever. A hip cocked to one side and a hand gently placed atop it as he stared at the anxious trait. "Yes, your royal highness?" He droled on, observing Roman with uninterested eyes as he pulled one headphone off.  
"You are taking up the entire sofa, move over a bit."   
Virgil looked around himself to see that he was only taking up a seat and a half, but huffed overly exaggerated as he stood slowly and shuffled over to his own black swivel chair, knowing full well the slowness of his movements would annoy the fanciful side. For someone who loved theatrics as much as he does, it always amused Virgil that he got annoyed by his own over dramatic ways.   
"I do not see why you don't just sit there in the first place." Roman muttered, plonking himself on the sofa as Patton and Logan came into the room baring snacks and their onesies, ready for weekly movie night.   
"Ready for the film kiddos?" Patton asked, sitting down and smirking with the biggest tub of popcorn in his hands. "You doing ok, V?" the parental trait asked the anxious one, who had been full on daydreaming before the royal trait had come in and disturbed him. It always took a while for him to fully wake up from these daydreams, depending how deep they went and how bad the subject was. He nodded and stood to leave.   
"Not feeling up to it... I think I need sleep." he mumbled, noticing everyone's eyes on him as he walked to the stairs.   
"Are you alright, Virgil?" Logan asked, leaning forward in his seat. Virgil appreciated their concern - well, almost everyone was concerned - but unlike usual, he needed to be alone to process what he just saw, and if he needed their help later he would ask for it. Besides, they had plans and he didn't want to ruin them.   
"I'm ok, Logan, just need some rest..." He mumbled. He realised he probably had that vacant look in his eyes which was usually a signal of an impending attack, but he didn't want them to worry. "I may come down in a bit." He reassured, before retreating upstairs, not missing the crestfallen look of Patton as he did so. He made his way into his room, not locking his door for once because he knew after the first film one of them may want to check up on him. Not Roman, but presumable Logan, he had seemed worried and he was the best at telling the signs of when he was feeling an attack or had had an attack. He was also the rational thinking he needed in those situations.   
Flopping down on his bed, he began to run through the day dream he had had. Usually his dreams involve turning points where he can somewhat choose what happens by thinking things will get better or how they could possibly get worse. If he wasn't knocked from these trains of though, usually Thomas would end up having an attack, and of course he would as well, but that wasn't as important.   
With this daydream it was different. It was so vivid, and held truth to it. And it had felt too... solid. Too much like he could have put his hand out and touched Romans sash and he could still hear the darkness of his own voice, how it usually goes when his anxiety heightens, but worse. So much worse.   
After an hour or so of running it through over and over he continued to stare at the stars on his ceiling. The room was getting dark, and that was playing tricks with his vision, and the images from earlier were flashing back and forth from his mind. Princey's hurt look, the fear that surrounded them all, the others voices in the background, the darkness embedding the room. He closed his eyes, willing to force the visions away, and he heard a knock on his door.


End file.
